


Together We Go

by justadashofformaldehyde



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Twenty One Pilots - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Genre: I'm sorry this is really bad, Oh ms believer, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadashofformaldehyde/pseuds/justadashofformaldehyde
Summary: Just a quick little free verse poetry drabble thing based on Oh Ms Believer, by Twenty-One Pilots
Kudos: 2





	Together We Go

A pretty weeper,

She chose sleep over faith.

Deaf beyond the cold,

Numb to warmth.

Praise is drowned in white,

Then buried in the snow.

Her foreign mind has turned to ice.

Reality has frozen over,

Only cold air passes through her earmuffs.

This storm will pass every year,

The crushing weight will soon melt.

Snow on the road, then snow on the rooftops.

Together we go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty random and flowery, but let me know what you thought.


End file.
